warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moonflower
Moonflower is a silver-gray she-cat with dark stripes,Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 10 pale yellow eyes,Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, allegiances a narrow face and gently tapered earsRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 10. History In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :In this book, when she is going with Bluepaw to a Gathering, she is said to have looked very proud of her daughter's achievement. When in StarClan, she is disappointed in Bluefur when she gives up her kits to Oakheart, and is angry that Mosskit is dying because of it. Moonflower also tries to argue with the other StarClan members for Mosskit's safety. In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Moonflower gives birth to two she-kits, Bluekit and Snowkit. It is revealed that she is Goosefeather's littermate and Stormtail's mate, though it is revealed that Goosefeather does not approve of her affection for Stormtail. :Moonflower is very protective of her kits throughout the book and she is proud when her kits become apprentices. The night before the raid on WindClan, she tells Bluepaw that she will always be with her. During the battle, Moonflower tries to destroy WindClan's medicine supply, an order sent by Pinestar, because Goosefeather had said he found an omen from StarClan telling the Clan to do so. Hawkheart, WindClan's medicine cat, corners her and attacks. Moonflower tries to fight back but is no match and is killed from a fatal bite. Her kits are grief-stricken and mourn her death with the rest of the Clan. At the end of the book, Moonflower gives Bluefur one of her nine lives, the gift of love. Family Members '''Mate:' :Stormtail: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 24 - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: :GoosefeatherRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 23 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughters: :BluestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member :SnowfurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Granddaughters: :MistyfootRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 78 - Living (As of ''The Fourth Apprentice'') :Mosskit - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandsons: :StonefurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 78 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member :WhitestormRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-grandkits: :SorreltailRevealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247 - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :SootfurRevealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247 - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :RainwhiskerRevealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247 - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Reedwhisker - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Three Unknown Kits of Mistyfoot's - Most Likely Alive Great-great-grandkits: :CinderheartRevealed in Sunset, page 27 - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :PoppyfrostRevealed in Sunset, page 27 - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :MolepawRevealed in Sunset, page 27 - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :HoneyfernRevealed in Sunset, page 27 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree References and Citations Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Queen Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Warriors